Covenant
The Covenant was a theocratic empire ruled over by the Prophets and enforced by the Elites and Brutes. They held leadership over the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy for some time, using their massive fleet to scare the inhabitants of certain planets into joining their religious cult. Their Military was one of the finest in the Galaxy, and they held their leaders and citizens aboard a massive Space Station, High Charity. However, civil war broke the Covenant in two and the Elites rebelled, taking the majority of the Covenant Military force with them. History Formed over 1,000 years prior to the 2550s, the Covenant was initially based on the scripture of the ancient Elite and Prophet religions that came together in worship of the Forerunners, and the initial leaders of the Covenant pledged to seek out and worship Forerunner technology wherever it could be found, wanting to learn more about the failures and why they failed so badly. The Covenant used its impressive fleet and fearsome military to bully other races into joining their Empire, but when they encountered Humans in the late 25th century they declared open war on them, declaring the Humans heretics and vowing to destroy them all. As it happens, the Humans were the chosen reclaimers of the Forerunner Domain, and the Prophet leaders didn't like that much, and so the Human-Covenant War began. After nearly 50 years of fighting, the discovery of the Halo Array shifted the balance of the war, and the discovery of the rings true purpose by the Arbiter splintered the Covenant into several factions - after the Prophet of Truth decided to betray the Elites in favor of the Brutes. Thus the Elites allied with Humanity and killed the Prophet, ending the war and beginning an era of supposed peace. However, following the Prophet's death and the destruction of High Charity by the Flood, the Covenant split into several factions - the most prominent, the Swords of Sanghelios, was led by the Arbiter and fought against the Covenant Remnant, led by warlord Jul Mdama. Jorgey also had his own Covenant splinter faction. Following the downfall of the Covenant Remnant, it can be assumed that the Covenant is no more. Species in the Covenant *Prophets (aka Losers) *Elites (aka Squid-Lips) *Brutes (aka Donkey Kong) *Grunts (aka Diddy Kong) *Jackals (aka Bird Brains) *Drones (A race that look a lot like Urrrrrrs) *Hunters (aka Tin Cans) *Engineers (aka Jellyfish) *Freaks (aka Moa Bait) * Yonhet (aka Weirdos) *Drinol (aka Nonexistant) Notable Warships of the Covenant *Sacred Cleansing (Corvette) *Ardent Prayer (Corvette) *Begotten Angel (Corvette) *Pious Inquisitor (CCS-Cruiser) *Clarity and Grace (CCS-Cruiser) *Commitment and Patience (CCS-Cruiser) *Doubt and Treachery (CCS-Cruiser) *Truth and Reconciliation (CCS-Cruiser) *Shadow of Intent (CAS-Carrier) *Solemn Penance (CAS-Carrier) *Song of Retribution (CAS-Carrier) *Long Night of Solace (Supercarrier) The Covvies.jpg|The Covenant Army striding into battle on Harvest. 20090306182445!High Charity wallpaper.jpg|The Covenant Holy City of High Charity|link=High Charity|linktext=High Charity Grunt rebellion.jpeg|Grunt Soldiers advance on Reach|link=Grunts|linktext=Grunts Prophet Councillors.jpg|Prophet Councilors in the Council Chamber of High Charity|link=Prophets|linktext=Prophets Storm Covenant Jorge Fleet.png|A segment of the Covenant Fleet Halo-3-Covenant-Files-3-05-Jiralhanae-roaring.jpg|Two Brute Morons|link=Brutes|linktext=Brutes Category:Organizations